The product described in JP-A-2001-326316, for example, exists as a conventional lead frame for resin-sealed semiconductor devices. In conventional lead frames such as this one, a large number of terminals are arranged around each of die pads, with tie bars being arranged in grid form on a plane in order to interconnect the large number of terminals to hanging leads.
Meanwhile, illumination devices that each use light-emitting diode (LED) elements as a light source are used in recent years in general illumination, vehicle-mounted illumination, and displays, as well as in state indicators of various electrical household appliances, office automation machines and apparatuses, and vehicular devices. Some of these types of illumination devices include a semiconductor device fabricated by mounting LED elements in a lead frame.